everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rebels/Episodes
This is the episode guide for the series, for the series overview, please check Royal Rebels This is the episode/special guide for the series by timelordpinks123, Royal Rebels . Season 1/Chapter 1 episodes: A whole new story Its the start of Legacy year at Ever after high, with the students now preparing to sign the storybook of legend but one student may have doubts a charming life With Danielle charming finding it hard to decide on her destiny, her sister, Reena Charming, and cousin, destiny charming, try to help but only make things more complicated with their own doubts and things get worse when Crow Charming and Sapphire Charming step in.... Mad as a hatter Harriet Hatter always has the best advice for her friends (even though it can seem slightly mad now and then) but when Danielle needs her, she and her brother micky and her wonderland friends are stuck trying to run the mad hatter tea shop while harriets mother madeline hatter and father also grandfather is away, but when things go more crazy then normal, its time for a little magic to help.... Its a huntsman thing.... When leo huntsman starts failing Heroics class due to being too tired from working in his mothers shoe shop and a big test is coming up have doubts.... and he couldnt study, its time for his sister crystal to step in.... The fairytale pets It is the time of the year when the students (minus the wonderland ones) conduct the animal call to get their fairy tale companions and this time, its the legacy year students first, but what pet will go to each student? and will the students get the right ones? The prank war Benny wonderland and Cathrine Cheshire have one thing in common: pranking. Causing mischief is apart of their legacy but you know the saying "theres only room for one of us" and its a all out prank war between these 2 wonderlandians To report or not to report Blonde Locks is clearly the schools reporter to beat and clearly the most loved one, but what about his sister, Curly locks? and Angelica cupid? can they get a moment in the spotlight with a story to beat his? or will it be a fail? The art of lying olivia wood, like her mother, cant lie, and thats one major issue she cant stand. So when a project in Story telling 101 is handed out, its a lie that will help her ace the class, problem, she cant lie, but maybe her brother lanto can fix that.... The pesky friend crystal huntsman has one pesky friend alright, her pet squirrel, Pesky II and often wishes her pet would not bother her all of the time, but when pesky II does a disappearing act, she will do anything to get him back wit the help of heather dumpty and Lauren hearts |- Dance to the beat Juliet Swan has always lived in her sisters shadow and thats the way annabelle swan likes it, but when a big chance comes up, will harmony piper, Robinella hood and melody dancer help their friend finally have a moment in the spotlight? or will annabella ruin it? Secret Keeper rouge hood has kept is families secret well, hiding his true nature from everyone around him, but when Blonde Locks finds out and is ready to reveal it on his next mirror show, can Thorn Croakington, Danielle charming, Angelica Cupid and Curly locks and andrea wonderland help rouge stop him? The riddle master With Legacy Day approaching fast, Danielle finds it even harder to make up her mind on the signing the storybook of legends, but Rosanna croakington, andrea wonderland and thorn croking and her sis reena charming have a surprise for her that could finally help her make her choice... The day legacy's are taken.... Its legacy day and everyone is either looking forward to it or not and everyone has their own opinion on legacy day, but one thing for sure, mainly for Danielle, it will be a day that no one will forget. Flipping the script Its the day after legacy day, and tension of royals and rebels are rising and are already clashing, with all of it being connected to Danielle choice The charming feud Legacy day has had a big impact on the charming cousins and has infected the way the cousins run, but all eyes are on david Charming, darling and chases son, to make a choice, royal? or rebel? or both? and with some help from his parents chapter 1 Specials fairytales peraid all the fairytale characters are hosting peraids and their children are in charge of theirs a competition of the year who will win cheating deceiving and trusting game on.......... throncoming 2 its throncoming time at ever after high raven queen and dexters child Danielle charming and apple and daring's child Sapphire Charming are in charge and with the help of their friends,siblings and family they can do it but their is a jelouse student upset of not being chosen to be picked.... chapter 2 throncoming romance thorn crokington is nervous about asking his huge crush Danielle to throncoming but little did he know danielle has a huge crush on him to,but with some help of his friends crow charming and micky hatter its going to be a magical night for Danielle sepprire risque sepprire wants to have a date to the throncoming dance and has an eye on benny wonderland but does not know if he is interested well that is a risque she is going to take... throncoming surprises its throncoming at ever after high people are surprised who people have come with but are exited for the happy happy couples and it is time to party and have fun but cathrine wants to have a little trouble. throncoming queen and king is..... Danielle charming and sepphrire charming and crystal huntsman all are running for throncoming queen and thorn crokington and alex charming also liam bo peep also theo thorn want to run for throncoming king who will win...... date night a new couple Danielle and thorn are having a date night all romantic spots and at the end something magical happens something a amazing something beautiful..... true hearts day(special) after queen apple white charming and queen raven queen charming make a desition to let true hearts day be a holliday agin and angelica and Danielle,reena,crow,seprire,destiny,alex,david are in charge of the dance. parents visit ever after high has a parents visit this saterday nothing has to go wrong everything has to be perfect for the formal ever after high characters the students are getting ready for this hexelent day................. wolf secret out the wolf family has a meeting at cerises home in wolf hollow about how they should tell the secret it has been hiddin long enough cerise and rouge tell bloudie locks bloude and curlys mom so she can report it on the ever after news what will people think after a secret like this.... fairytale tragic sleepover true hearts day holiday is almost over and ross beauty is hosting a sleepover at her castle and is getting ready she is hoping her guest will love it but Annabelle is mad that she did not get invited and is trying to trash it charming picnic Danielle,crow, and reena are hexited because their mom and dad raven and dexter are coming for a picnic at ever after high cookies sweet house cookie is hosting a bake sale at ever after high and her friends Danielle,destiny and harriet also crystal are helping but they have no time to finish exept magic. leo times reena equels romance leo decides to ask his crush reena on a date but does not know what she is going to say he is getting ready for the question will you go out with me.... charming and crokeington dinner prime thorn crokeington ask his girlfriend Danielle to go to the crokeington diner party with him how will it go.......... O'Hair changes after poppy and her husband wanted to stay friends and got a divorce and poppy married agin to sparrow hood and their poppy daughter petal O'Hair and sparrows daughter Robinella Hood dislike each other how will it go will this new family stay in one piece and live happily ever after or will it be the fall to pices Lilyanna's help petal is upset about her mom and dad going separate and does not know where her father is and is going to work at the tower saloon were her cousin Lilyanna O'Hair daughter of queen holly O'Hair and her prince/king Lilyanna gives her advice how to handle it Lilyanna likes helping people in need espesaliy if its a friend of famaliy member will petal take the advice of no.......... tri castle on it is tri castle on at ever after high the ever after high team vs neverland high team at book ball alex charming son of apple and daring charming team captian and peggie pan daughter of peter pan and wendy darling pan their teams are going head to head who is going to win this ternoment. chapter 2 specials a charming travel part 1 a charming travel part 2 a charming travel part 3 Category:Subpages